


Igor's Day Off

by akisazame



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisazame/pseuds/akisazame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What a strange twist of fate.  It appears our destinies are intertwined, beef bowl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Igor's Day Off

The man behind the counter at Chinese Diner Aiya gave the long-nosed man a suspicious stare when he set down his bag of laundry and seated himself on one of the stools. "Welcome, sir! May I interest you in our Rainy Day Beef Bowl Challenge?

The long-nosed man looked up, raising one bushy eyebrow. "Ah, yes. It appears that fate has brought me here today. I do not have to read the tarot to foresee you serving me one of these 'beef bowls.'"

"Uh, right." Weird guy. Even weirder than that Tatsumi kid. It only took him a few minutes to throw together the ingredients for the beef bowl, then place it in front of the long-nosed man with a flourish. "Remember, if you can finish the whole thing, it's free!"

The long-nosed man waved him away with a flick of his hand, eyes focused on the beef bowl. "What a strange twist of fate. It appears our destinies are intertwined, beef bowl. There is a long journey ahead of us, and its conclusion is as yet unknown. Could it perhaps be I who will unravel the mystery?"

\---

Margaret hurriedly tried to hide the fact that she'd been admiring herself in the limousine's rear view mirror when she heard Igor return. "Master, how was your day outside the Velvet Room?"

There was a sour look on his face as he set down the bag of laundry. "Ah, my dear Elizabeth... drat, I mean Margaret. Alas, I cannot keep you all straight. A cruel twist of fate that leaves me often confused." He lowered himself slowly into his usual seat. "I must most regrettably inform you that my journey came to a sad conclusion."

"Oh?" Margaret asked, raising an eyebrow.

Igor sighed heavily. "The truth is something that must be grasped. There is no denying your own destiny. I was unable to complete the Rainy Day Beef Bowl Challenge, and was required to pay 3000 yen."


End file.
